


Someone (Said)

by genee



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Patrick looked away, pulled at his sleeve a little. His clothes were always getting all twisted up around Frank. It was distracting.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone (Said)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doitninetimes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doitninetimes).



It'd been a fucking annoying day, and Patrick was trying to remember which one of these hotel rooms was his when he saw Frankie leaning in one of the doorways, stubbing out a cigarette out on the sole of his shoe.

"Hey," Patrick said, and Frank bounced up, slipped his hand around Patrick's hip and pulled him into a hug. Patrick slid his keycard in the door. "Where is everybody?"

"Fuck 'em," Frank said, one of his hands waving around, and Patrick nodded as he closed the door behind them, filling in the blanks. Frank tapped his smokes against his palm. "Assholes," he said, grinning, and that pretty much finished Patrick's train of thought, too.

"Uhm." Patrick toed off his sneakers and rubbed his ankle, tried to make himself comfortable on the stupid hotel couch. "I thought you quit."

"What?" Frank flopped down right next to him, his hand on Patrick's arm, his fingers disappearing in the dark folds of Patrick's hoodie. "Fuck, no. What made you think that?"

Patrick shrugged. This close to Frank it was hard to remember, really. "I don't know? Someone said, maybe?"

"That's what people are saying about me now? Frank Iero quit smoking? Dude, that sucks!"

Frank scrunched up his face and smoothed his hair, and Patrick looked away, pulled at his sleeve a little. His clothes were always getting all twisted up around Frank. It was distracting. "What do you want them say? Frank Iero gives good head?"

"I give _great_ head," he said, laughing, and for a second all Patrick could think about was how Frank would look on his knees, his lips stretched wide and his throat working, and then Frank's hand was on his Patrick's zipper, hot over Patrick's dick, and Frank really was sliding to his knees. "I want you to be able say it with confidence, man."

"What?" Patrick said, and Frank, god, _giggled_ , rubbed his cheek against the inside of Patrick's thigh, ran the hot heel of his hand over Patrick's dick. He tugged at Patrick's jeans, and Patrick wasn't sure if he was serious but his hips lifted anyway. Frank mumbled something, warm breath on Patrick's skin, fingers sliding under his boxers, the back of his neck flushed pink. "Wait. What?"

"I said, you don't have to tell people," he said, wrapping his hand around Patrick's dick, stroking him slow. Patrick bit his lip and wondered what the hell was happening, and Frank pressed a kiss into his hip, said, "I just want to, okay?"

"Uhm," Patrick said, and Frank wrapped his lips around the head of Patrick's dick and tucked his hand in the groove of Patrick's thigh, and Patrick really couldn't remember what he was going to say after that, but whatever it was, he thought it probably didn't matter.

"You know," Frank said later, and really, Patrick didn't know, didn't have fucking a clue. "I give great head, yeah, but I'm fuckin' _hot_ in the sack, man," and there was that little giggle again, the one that made Patrick's cheeks flush, made his heart beat way too fast, "and like, I think you should be able to say that with confidence, too."

 

 

\-- End --


End file.
